


Tylko śmiercią...

by Ninqe



Category: Quo Vadis - Henryk Sienkiewicz, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: (co ja robię?), Angst, nawiązanie do Herberta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Oookay... gorączka robi dziwne rzeczy, jak choćby poniższe coś... W zasadzie miałam spory problem z przyporządkowaniem tu fandomów i nadal nie jestem pewna, czy wpisałam je dobrze... (Jeżeli ktoś ma pomysły, bardzo proszę o sugestie :) )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publikowane już na Forum Mirriel

Mgła snuje się nisko nad ziemią, krążąc między drzewami. Huk wystrzału i odgłos upadającego ciała. Krzyki w obcym języku i szepty dookoła. Pobrudzone, podarte mundury, zakrwawione koszule, wymięte czapki. Jeńcy.

Palce nieświadomie obracają w dłoni mały, srebrny guzik. Pamięta dziecięcy płacz i lśniące od łez oczy kobiety, i ciche _„Wróć”_ , i swoje własne, niepewne _„Obiecuję”_ , a potem strzały i huk samolotów, wrzaski rannych i stłumione rozkazy, i krew, wszędzie krew.

_(Biała flaga też jest miejscami czerwona od krwi.)_

Ktoś obok szepce modlitwę, gdzieś dalej ktoś nuci starą melodię, ktoś krzyczy o zdrajcach i honorze. Huk – ton zamarły na ustach. Huk – krzyk urwany w połowie zdania. Tłum robi się mniejszy i mniejszy, a biała mgła snuje się między brzozami.

A potem jest brzeg dołu pełnego bezimiennych ciał i pewna, wprawiona ręka naciskająca spust za jego plecami. Huku wystrzału już nie usłyszał.

_i cisza jest na wysokościach  
                i dymi mgłą katyński las_

  


* * *

Szymon ma osiem lat kiedy po raz pierwszy widzi człowieka prowadzonego na egzekucję. Starzec krzyczy i płacze, i błaga o łaskę. Szymon ucieka wtedy do domu i przez długi czas ze strachem nasłuchuje ciężkich, żołnierskich kroków. W nocy śni o krzykach i skazańcu ukrzyżowanym na wzgórzu, i o wielkim tłumie dookoła. Mały Szymon niczego tak się nie boi, jak umierania.

_(Boi się nawet wiele lat później, przy ogniu na pałacowym dziedzińcu.)_

_\- Quo vadis, Domine?_

Głos towarzyszącego mu chłopca brzmi zupełnie jak głos tamtego małego Szymona, który kulił się w kącie słysząc żołnierskie kroki, dawno temu w małej, rybackiej chacie, jakich pełno w Galilei.

_(Tamten Szymon nigdy nie przypuszczał, że spotka kiedyś człowieka, który nazwie go Piotrem i sprawi, że nareszcie przestanie się bać.)_

A kiedy świat, odwrócony do góry nogami, zamazuje się przed jego oczami, Piotr nie ma pojęcia, że stanie tu kiedyś wielka świątynia nosząca jego imię i ogromny plac otoczony kolumnami, gdzie codziennie będą gromadzić się tłumy, by posłuchać słów starego człowieka w białych szatach.

 _(Tym razem Piotr się nie boi)_  


* * *

Ręka mężczyzny nie jest przyzwyczajona do pióra i litery na białej kartce wychodzą nieco krzywe i nie do końca równe. Słowa układają się niezgrabnie i wielu prób potrzebuje, by zaczęły do siebie pasować.

_(Na początku był Eru, Jedyny, którego na obszarze Ardy nazywają Iluvatarem...)_

 

Jednak z każdym kolejnym zdaniem ręka coraz bardziej przywyka do pióra, a słowa pojawiają się jakby same, składając się w wielką historię.

 

_(...Bo nie my, lecz Ci, którzy przyjdą po nas, stworzą legendę naszych czasów...)_

 

Najwięcej kłopotów sprawiają imiona. Wiele pojawia się na pustych kartkach, ale żadne nie wydaje się odpowiednie. Czarne, pokreślone słowa wypierają biel kart.

 

Jednak kiedy wreszcie znajduje to jedno, właściwe, nawet nie przypuszcza, że stanie się ono jednym z jego własnych.

 

Równe, zgrabne litery znów układają się w zdania wielkiej historii.

 

* * *

 

Spomiędzy bezwładnych nagle palców wysuwa się mały, srebrny guzik z orzełkiem w koronie.

 

Wiatr wyje na Wzgórzu Watykańskim, gdy starcze oczy rybaka zamykają się po raz ostatni.

 

Pióro ze stukotem upada na biurko, zostawiając ciemną plamę na połowicznie zapisanej kartce.

 

* * *

 

A wiele, wiele lat później ktoś wykopie w lesie pełnym bezimiennych grobów przerdzewiały, srebrny guzik z orzełkiem.

 

W oknie pojawi się starzec w bieli, a na otoczonym kolumnami placu zegną się naraz tysiące kolan.

 

Czyjaś ręka wyryje w nagrobnym marmurze _„Beren”_ pod imieniem mężczyzny i „ _Luthien”_ pod imieniem kobiety.

 

_Bo tylko śmiercią można zapłacić za życie._

 


End file.
